


98%

by Lyssa2412



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossdressing, Diary/Journal, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, might continue writing again because i am proud of this plot, ok well i haven't wrote that part yet, tagging in English is so weird seeing how this work is written in
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: "Cùng lắm, anh cũng sẽ chỉ biết được bề nổi của vấn đề. Khoảng 2% mà thôi, nếu anh muốn tôi đưa ra một con số."Mời các bạn đọc nhật ký của Sparkling, một quyển nhật ký viết về những điều cậu cho là xấu xa và cấm kỵ.
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run) (past relationship)





	1. 2%

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [98%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286225) by [Lyssa2412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412)
  * Inspired by [La belle que voilà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234088) by [Lyssa2412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412). 



> Xin chào các bạn, mình là tác giả của 98% đây. Truyện này được mình ấp ủ từ hơn một năm trước rồi, nhưng mình cứ nghĩ là nên hoàn thành cả truyện rồi mới đăng. Xui rủi thay, vì nhiều lý do mà cách làm này khiến mình càng mất hứng thú với việc hoàn thành truyện này hơn, và mình cũng có nhiều tác phẩm khác cần viết nữa. Nay mình nghĩ là mình sẽ public tác phẩm này để có một tẹo động lực, cũng như để làm kỉ niệm. Có thể mình sẽ update thêm các phần mới, có thể không. Ai mà biết được với cái hố này ha =)))))
> 
> Nếu có ai muốn biết sơ sơ diễn biến truyện, thì nguyên bản của 98% là oneshot La belle que voilà. Ngoài ra, mình cũng sẽ để phần kể plot của mình ở cuối câu chuyện này. 98% có nhiều cải tiến hơn về mặt xử lý tâm lý nhân vật và logic, nhưng việc update sẽ mơ hồ lắm. Tạm thời thì... Mình có 3 chương nè. Các bạn có thể đọc chơi xem sao...
> 
> Cũng có một bản dịch tiếng Anh của câu chuyện này, nhưng mình dịch rất chậm. Đến lúc đăng note này thì mới dịch prologue thôi...

_Đáng buồn thay, kết thúc của mọi chuyện làm sao có thể đẹp đẽ được như cách nó bắt đầu?_

Không khí im lặng và luôn bị lấp đầy bởi mùi thuốc khử trùng của bệnh viện lúc nào cũng khiến hắn cảm thấy ngột ngạt. Phải ngồi trên hàng ghế ngoài phòng bệnh cũng đâu phải chuyện vui vẻ gì khi hắn không thể nào ngưng suy nghĩ về tình trạng của người đang nằm bên trong. Nhưng có lo lắng, có sợ sệt đến cách mấy, chuyện đã qua cũng là chuyện đã rồi. Đôi mắt kia vẫn nhắm nghiền, còn hắn vẫn là kẻ đã gây nên chuyện này cho em.

Nào, chẳng phải nói như thế vẫn còn chưa chính xác lắm hay sao?

_Chẳng phải sự thật là chính hắn đã giết em sao?_

Người ngồi cách hắn hai chiếc ghế đột nhiên cởi bỏ kính râm và cài nó lên cổ áo, đoạn chìa tay về phía hắn.

"Tôi đoán anh là Vampire?"

Việc một người lạ biết tên mình làm hắn thấy ngạc nhiên cũng như hơi khó chịu, nhưng Vampire vẫn bắt tay cậu ta, lẩm bẩm một tiếng "phải"đủ to để cả hai đều có thể nghe, sau đó hỏi lại:

"Còn cậu?"

"Không quan trọng." Chàng trai tóc trắng nở nụ cười đầy nét kịch, đôi mắt hồng liếc sang chỗ khác. "Quan trọng là tôi quen anh ấy lâu hơn anh, cũng hiểu tính anh ấy rõ hơn. Còn anh thì, chậc, dù sao cũng chỉ là một khách hàng thôi."

Hắn hơi bực mình vì kiểu cách nói chuyện của người kia, nhưng chỉ im lặng. Âm thanh cọt kẹt của chiếc xe đẩy vừa đi ngang càng góp phần làm cuộc đối thoại này trở nên ngượng nghịu.

"Nhưng đời mà, đời vốn buồn cười. Anh ấy chọn anh, chứ không phải tôi."

Nụ cười trên môi cậu ta nhuốm sắc buồn, đôi mắt cụp xuống, dường như cố kiềm chế không làm điều gì đó. Vampire không biết, cũng chẳng cần biết điều ấy là gì. Chỉ cần biết rằng dù người kia có hành động như thế nào đi chăng nữa, hắn cũng sẵn sàng chấp nhận.

_"Anh ấy chọn anh, chứ không phải tôi."_

Nực cười, cái câu nói ấy cứ âm vang mãi trong đầu hắn suốt lúc cả hai quyết định không cho nhau thêm lời nào, như một cuộn băng hư cứ hát đi hát lại mỗi một bài. Hắn biết chứ, hắn biết bản thân là người được ai kia lựa chọn. Điều này thì cậu ta không nhắc hắn cũng biết.

Hắn chỉ chẳng biết _ai kia_ đó là em.

Trong suốt thời gian quen biết cả em lẫn Cabernet, hắn liên tục nhầm lẫn, thoáng nhận ra, rồi lại tự lừa dối mình bằng cái điều hắn cho là sự thật. Những chiếc váy rực rỡ đủ sắc màu, những chiếc vòng cổ, mái tóc vàng cam lúc xoã dài, lúc búi cao, lúc lại buộc hờ hững một bên, cả tiếng cười, tiếng hát, cả điệu nhảy ngượng ngùng giữa người say và kẻ tỉnh. Những đêm dài, đêm dài, cùng với nhiều thật nhiều các cuộc trò chuyện đã trôi tuột khỏi trí nhớ này vì men rượu, những ánh mắt dịu dàng và cử chỉ ân cần mà lạ kỳ thay hắn cứ chẳng thể nào quên được. Có chết hắn mới tin tất cả những điều ấy đều thuộc về cùng một người. Thế mà đó lại là sự thật đấy thôi.

Mà không, sự thật ở đây chỉ có một, và đó là vì chính bản thân mình, hắn đã đẩy em vào đau khổ.

Thế thì hắn có đáng với tình cảm của em không? Và em đã bao giờ suy xét lại lựa chọn của mình chưa?

"Vì cậu đến đây trước tôi..." Hắn chậm rãi mở lời, cố tìm từ thích hợp để hỏi. Người kia để ý thấy đối phương định nói gì với mình, cậu ta ngẩng đầu lên, liếc nhìn về phía hắn. Vampire ngập ngừng với mớ từ ngữ vụn vặt, và đến cuối cùng thì hắn không cố nữa:

"Vì cậu đến đây trước tôi, cậu có biết lý do... Sparkling, cậu biết tại sao Sparkling lại... thế này không?"

Cậu trai kia bật cười, quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

"Điều đó quan trọng đến vậy à? Nếu tôi nói anh ấy bị tai nạn thì sao? Nếu tôi nói anh ấy tự huỷ hoại mình thì sao? Cùng lắm, anh cũng sẽ chỉ biết được bề nổi của vấn đề. Khoảng 2% mà thôi, nếu anh muốn tôi đưa ra một con số."

Cách nói chuyện của cậu ta nghe cứ như thể tất cả mọi chuyện chỉ là một vở kịch, và lúc này đây là phân cảnh hạ màn. Tất cả mọi ánh đèn vụt tắt, gian phòng tối ngom, màu đen huyền ập vào mắt đột ngột đến buồn bã. Khán đài trống hoác không một bóng người.

Phải, có lẽ điều quan trọng đâu phải là chuyện gì đã xảy đến với em. Quan trọng là sau chuyện này, em có ổn hay không, thế thôi.

Có tiếng bước chân lộp cộp, rồi đến giọng của một vị bác sĩ:

"Ai trong số hai anh là người nhà của bệnh nhân?"

Người ngồi cạnh hắn đứng lên, sang sảng đáp lời:

"Tôi là em trai của anh ấy."

Chẳng hiểu sao, hắn lại thấy đó như một lời nói dối, rõ rành rành trên nét mặt, trên nụ cười nửa sầu nửa đắc thắng của cậu ta, trong giọng nói và ánh mắt liếc vội về phía này. Bác sĩ chìa ra trước mặt cậu một tờ giấy.

"Đầu tiên, tôi cần cậu ký vào đây, cậu..."

"Rosette."

Vampire quay đi, không muốn nghe thêm lời nào giữa Rosette và người bác sĩ kia nữa. Thay vào đó, hắn cố nhớ lại những câu hát của em vào _lần gặp mặt đầu tiên._ Hay nói đúng hơn, lần đầu tiên hắn và _Cabernet_ gặp mặt.

_"Trong những giấc anh mơ,_   
_Có là gì đi nữa,_   
_Hãy hứa, hãy hứa là_   
_Sẽ mơ về em nhé..."_

Vừa nhớ lại có một chút thôi mà đã tan nát cõi lòng.


	2. Chút lời đầu

Tôi đã ngừng tin vào Chúa từ rất lâu, kể từ khi còn là một thằng bé lên mười. Nếu có tồn tại Chúa trên đời, chắc hẳn Ngài đã phải nghe thấy những lời cầu nguyện hằng đêm của tôi, và nếu Ngài có thật sự nghe thấy chúng, chắc bây giờ tôi đã không thành ra như thế này.

Nhưng đó là cả một câu chuyện khác. Dù sao thì, đối với cái quá khứ mà chính bản thân mình đã cố vùi chôn vào quên lãng, tôi cũng không muốn nhắc lại làm gì, nhất là trong đoạn mở đầu ngắn ngủi cho quyển sổ viết đầy toàn những chuyện bẩn thỉu này. Có lẽ tôi nhắc đến Ngài ở đây là để cầu mong sự tha thứ. Có lẽ tôi chỉ đột nhiên nhớ lại thời thơ ấu trong những giờ phút cuối của mình, thế thôi.

Vậy đấy, có mở đầu thì hẳn cũng có kết thúc, nhỉ?

Kết cục của tôi thì ra lại như thế này đây.

Tôi nghĩ mình đã tận hưởng rất nhiều khoảnh khắc khi mọi chuyện vẫn còn đang tốt đẹp. Tôi đã khờ dại tin rằng mọi thời khắc đều sẽ là vĩnh viễn. Tôi đã ngờ nghệch cho rằng hơi ấm ấy, tiếng cười ấy, giọng nói ấy, dù chẳng phải dành cho mình, đều sẽ ở bên mình mãi thôi, dẫu có là thật, dẫu chỉ trong mơ. Thế mà tôi lại quên rằng chẳng có lời nói dối nào có thể xoá nhoà đi sự thật. Cũng phải, đến cuối cùng thì mọi điều cũng phải được phơi bày. Đâu ai có thể giấu nhẹm mãi bí mật to lớn nhường ấy với người mình thương.

Thế nên những dòng này em xin được gửi đến anh, Vampire, người em yêu quý nhất. Khi anh đọc được đến đây, có lẽ em đã không còn trên cõi đời này nữa. Một lời thú tội cuối cùng, anh có chấp nhận nghe không?

Lý do Cabernet tồn tại là vì cô ấy, hay chính xác hơn là em, muốn được tự do yêu thương anh. Không tội lỗi, không một ai phán xét. Và một phần cũng là vì em muốn được anh để ý tới, khi cứ cố gắng hướng đến hình mẫu người con gái trong tim anh. Em xin lỗi vì em không thể thay thế được cho người ta. Chính anh cũng thấy như vậy mà nhỉ, khi nói rằng mối quan hệ này sẽ không tốt cho cả đôi bên. Dù sao thì, em chỉ là em, có làm gì cũng vậy.

Em biết, em biết, có lẽ giờ đây anh đang thấy rất khó hiểu, và hẳn là đang tự hỏi tại sao em bảo rằng em yêu anh. Thú thật, em đâu biết. Nhưng những cảm xúc đó thật quá, đến mức nó có thể cào xé nát cả tim em. Em ước gì nó đã không thể làm tổn hại đến cả anh. Có lẽ, nếu ta đang sống trong một thế giới nào khác, chắc em đã không phải làm những điều thế này. Có khi em sẽ chỉ cần đơn giản lấy hết dũng khí của mình, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, sau đó thổ lộ tất cả tâm tư. Có lẽ em sẽ bị từ chối, nhưng chẳng sao cả, ít ra em cũng đã nói những điều ấy với tư cách là chính bản thân mình. Thế còn hơn là phải dùng một cái tên khác, khoác lên mình những bộ quần áo khác, giả vờ là một con người khác mới có thể nói ra, đúng không anh?

Thế là hết, hết thật rồi, em cũng không còn một câu hỏi nào, không còn một câu trả lời nào để nói ra nữa. Em xin được giữ riêng cho mình nỗi hối tiếc kéo dài vô tận. Còn anh, anh phải sống cho thật tốt nhé.

Còn nếu bạn đọc đây là một người nào khác, không sao, tôi không phiền đâu, thậm chí nếu bạn là người trước đó bị tôi nhắc nhở quá nhiều lần rằng không được đọc nhật ký của người khác khi chưa được sự cho phép. Đó là vì khi ấy tôi nghĩ mình đang làm chuyện đúng đắn. Bây giờ thì tôi không chắc nữa. Có lẽ đây là hình phạt mà Chúa dành cho tôi, và tôi hoàn toàn xứng đáng phải chịu đựng nó. Còn quyển nhật ký này chỉ là một lời khuyên đến các bạn mà thôi, và lời khuyên ấy chính là đừng trở thành một kẻ như tôi.

Bây giờ, với tất cả danh dự của mình, tôi thề rằng mọi thứ tôi viết trong quyển nhật ký này đều là sự thật, cho dù chỉ là dưới góc nhìn của riêng tôi.

Sparkling.


	3. #1

_Ngày ... tháng ... năm ..._

_4:00 AM_

Là tối hôm nay rồi.

Mình không nghĩ nó lại đến nhanh như vậy, và mình đang lo muốn run lên được. Cứ như thể mình chưa kịp chuẩn bị gì cả mà vài tiếng đồng hồ nữa thôi đã đến thời khắc quan trọng. Nhưng đâu phải là mình không chuẩn bị? Mình nghĩ là mình đã chuẩn bị rất kỹ, thậm chí đã kiểm tra đi kiểm tra lại vài lần.

Vậy thì chắc là do bản thân mình thôi.

Với cả, đây cũng chẳng phải buổi tiệc bình thường. Một buổi tiệc bình thường thì sẽ chẳng có sự hiện diện của anh đâu. Một buổi tiệc bình thường thì mình không cần phải lo lắng đến vậy, mình không cần phải sắm thêm đồ mới, cũng chẳng cần phải học cách trang điểm làm gì cho nhọc thân. Mình đâu phải là phụ nữ, cũng chưa bao giờ tha thiết đến những thứ váy vóc của họ. Nhưng người mình thương lại thích một người con gái nào đó, còn mình thì chỉ muốn bên anh một chút thôi. Thế nên mình mới cho rằng để được người ta chú ý đến, mình phải làm điều như thế này: biến bản thân thành một ai đó giống với người anh yêu mến.

Mình đã quyết định nhầm sao?

Không, mình không nhầm được, và nếu có nhầm thật, thì mình cũng đã chuẩn bị xong hết cả rồi. Không thể nào dừng lại được nữa. Nhưng mình sợ lắm rằng anh sẽ nhận ra mình là ai ngay thôi, và khi đã biết, anh sẽ ghét mình, sẽ kinh tởm mình, sẽ tránh xa mình hết mức có thể. Vì bọn mình đều là đàn ông cả mà, đúng chứ? Và mình khá chắc rằng khi còn thơ bé, không chỉ mình, mà cả anh nữa, đều được dạy rằng loại tình cảm này là sai trái. Có những lúc mình đã thật sự tin như thế, nhưng cũng có những lúc mình tự an ủi bản thân, rằng dù sao đi nữa, đó cũng chỉ là cảm xúc tự nhiên thôi mà.

Nhưng mình không chắc là anh cũng nghĩ như thế. Ý mình là, bọn mình chưa nói về chủ đề ấy bao giờ cả. Mình thì lại quá sợ rằng anh sẽ bảo là không thể ưa nổi, thậm chí khinh rẻ mấy kẻ ấy. Nếu thật sự phải nghe thấy những điều đó, chắc tim mình sẽ bị xé toạc ra làm nhiều mảnh mất. Mà ngay cả nếu không phải, thì chắc gì anh đã có thể nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt bình thường nữa khi biết mình là một người thế này? Thế nên mình mới không nói ra, dẫu chỉ bằng vài lời bóng gió.

Mình run chết mất, tại sao bây giờ mình lại không thể tập trung được cơ chứ? Ít nhất thì cũng phải tập trung được vào việc ngủ, để chút nữa còn có sức mà đi làm. Vậy mà bây giờ mình lại ngồi viết những thứ này, giả vờ rằng làm vậy sẽ khiến mọi lo âu vơi bớt. Sự thật đâu có được như thế. Sự thật sẽ không bao giờ theo được ý mình đâu. Và nếu có đi nữa, mình cũng không xứng đáng có được điều may mắn ấy. Mình chỉ là một kẻ tồi.

Có lẽ mình sẽ làm chuyện ấy thêm lần nữa, chỉ một lúc thôi. Whip cứ luôn khuyên mình đừng tự làm đau bản thân, nhưng cậu ta sẽ không để ý nếu mình che những vết thương ấy lại bằng găng tay. Nên sẽ chẳng sao đâu, chẳng sao cả. Nếu không ai biết, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thoả thôi mà.

_11:00 PM_

Cuối cùng mình cũng về được tới nhà. So với mấy thứ đã viết ban sáng, mình nghĩ chắc bây giờ mình đã bình tĩnh hơn nhiều. Mình ổn, thật sự rất ổn.

Buổi tiệc hoàn toàn diễn ra theo kế hoạch. Anh không nhận ra mình, ngay cả khi mình đến bên anh và cùng anh trò chuyện. Ừ thì, có lẽ hơi lạ khi anh không nhận ra được giọng của mình, nhưng điều đó cũng không đáng ngạc nhiên lắm, vì mình đã cố nói bằng giọng nhỏ nhẹ nhất có thể rồi.

Trời ơi, cứ như thể là mơ vậy.

Ngoại trừ chuyện hơn nửa thời gian buổi tiệc trôi qua, bọn mình cách xa nhau gần cả gian phòng.

Mình phải thừa nhận là đã lo lắng không đâu nên mới để lãng phí thời gian như thế. Suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, mình chỉ dám đứng nhìn anh từ xa, ngắm mái tóc đỏ ấy xoã dài xuống tận thắt lưng, ngắm dáng đứng kia bồn chồn không yên. Là một người sống khá khép mình, hẳn nhiên ở đây anh gần như chẳng có ai để bầu bạn. Đôi mắt tím biếc dáo dác nhìn quanh, tìm kiếm một bóng hình nào đó. Cũng phải thôi: mình đã nói với anh rằng người anh thương sẽ đến, chỉ là không biết rõ được lời bản thân sẽ đúng hay không. Dù sao, Cheesecake cũng luôn mời rất nhiều người đến những buổi tiệc của em ấy, bất kể lý do tổ chức là gì.

Thế là mình cứ nghĩ anh sẽ gặp được người kia, nên đứng đó chần chừ, định để chiếc váy cùng đồ trang điểm lẫn bộ tóc giả nằm im mãi trong túi. Rồi mình để ý anh chợt tựa người vào tường, chỉ chăm chú vào chiếc ly trên tay, dường như không thiết tha gì tìm kiếm hay chờ đợi nữa.

Những suy nghĩ loạn cào cào lên trong óc mình. Cuối cùng thì mình tự nhủ với bản thân, rằng không được, mày không được để Vampire cô đơn đến thế. Nếu người con gái kia đã không đến được bên anh, vậy chẳng phải vị trí đó bây giờ nên dành cho mày sao?

Nghe ích kỷ thật, nhưng cuối cùng thì mình vẫn viện cớ với Cheesecake là thấy mệt nên về sớm, sau đó vận lên người những thứ đồ kia, cố nghĩ ra một cái tên giả để anh không nhận ra mình. Champagne thì sao? Không, có vẻ dễ đoán quá. Chardonnay cũng không ổn, Shiraz cũng không. Mất một lúc khá lâu để mình làm chuyện đó, mà chưa quyết định được gì, anh đã nói chuyện với người khác rồi.

Không sao, ổn mà, ổn mà, mày có thể ra đó sau. Dù đã tự trấn an như thế, nhưng tay mình vẫn run run, nên đành phải rót ít rượu ra ly và uống để bình tĩnh lại. Ồ, hình như anh đang nhìn về phía này, có phải thế chăng? Cho rằng bản thân đang ảo tưởng, mình lại uống thêm, một ly nữa, hai ly nữa, nhiều ly nữa. Lần đầu tiên trong mấy năm dài đăng đẵng, mình mới uống nhiều, mới uống say như vậy. Thậm chí, đến bây giờ, khi đã về đến nhà, mình vẫn còn hơi choáng váng.

Tại giây phút đó, mình đã nghĩ, quyết định thế này là sai rồi, phải không?

Nhưng hoá ra cánh cửa may mắn vẫn còn rộng mở đón chào mình.

Vampire không buồn nói chuyện với người kia nữa, anh bước ra khỏi cửa chính. Vì không thấy được cô gái mình thương mến nên anh chẳng cần phải ở lại đây nữa, có lẽ là thế. Mình muốn chạy đến nắm lấy tay anh, giữ anh lại, thì thầm rằng dẫu cô ấy không đến được bên anh, em vẫn sẽ ở cạnh anh nếu anh muốn mà, anh biết chứ? Mình luồn lách qua đám đông người đang đứng để bám theo được sắc đỏ của mái tóc ấy, và may mắn làm sao, không hề có người nào nhận ra mình.

Bầu trời buổi đêm lặng lẽ quá. Những vì sao im phăng phắc, thậm chí cả vầng trăng cũng nín thở nhìn theo, giây phút sau ánh sáng ấy lại cười khúc khích, chờ đợi xem mình sẽ phá hỏng chuyện này như thế nào. Vì chẳng phải chuyện vẫn luôn như thế hay sao? Mình cứ luôn phá hỏng mọi điều kia mà, kể cả khi đặt nhiều thật nhiều niềm tin vào nó.

Vậy là mình bước đến sau anh, ngắm bóng lưng ấy càng lúc càng gần mình hơn, cố nghĩ ra cách nào đó để bắt chuyện. Và chết tiệt, chết tiệt, mình nghĩ mình đã cố biết mấy để những lời mình nói ra không phải là thứ ngôn từ hoảng loạn mà anh không thể hiểu, "mon chéri, dansez, dansez", hay cái đéo gì đó đại loại thế. Nhưng đứng trước anh, dường như mình không thể làm chủ bản thân được nữa, mình run rẩy đến lạ, cứ như có hàng trăm người đang ở sau lưng mình, quan sát từng cử chỉ của mình, phán xét tất cả mọi điều về mình, về cả lý do mình ở đây. Bao nhiêu ly rượu vừa nãy bỗng chốc hoá nước lã, mình chẳng giữ được nổi bình tĩnh, một từ thôi cũng không thể nói.

Được rồi, mẹ nó, hít vào, thở ra, hít vào, thở ra.

Mình đặt tay lên vai anh, và Vampire quay lại, đôi mắt tím biếc như bầu trời đêm, hút cả hồn mình vào trong đó. Anh có vẻ bối rối, và mình cũng vậy, thế nên mình đành để những từ ngữ đang hiện rõ mồn một trong đầu trôi ra ngoài cửa miệng:

"Có lẽ anh không nhớ, nhưng em là người anh đã biết từ lâu."

Anh ngẩn ngơ nhìn mình chằm chằm từ trên xuống dưới: anh không nhận ra mình là ai cả. Mình tự xưng là Cabernet, và Vampire cười trừ, làm mình cứ tưởng anh nhận ra được điều gì, nhưng hoá ra đó chỉ là do anh không đọc được cái tên kia mà thôi. Không sao, mình đáp lại, anh hoàn toàn có thể gọi mình là Cabec.

"Rất vui được gặp em, Cabec."

Lúc anh đáp lại như vậy, mình chỉ muốn nói thành lời, rằng chết tiệt, em cũng rất vui vì được ở bên anh.

Có lẽ mình không ý thức được gì thêm nữa ngoài những chuyện đó là vì mình say. À, mình còn nhớ một lúc sau bọn mình có cùng nhau khiêu vũ, miệng mình chẳng hiểu sao cứ ngân nga mãi bài Dream A Little Dream Of Me. Điệu nhảy ấy diễn ra trong ngượng ngùng, nhưng nhìn anh vui lắm, nụ cười cứ luôn nở trên môi mỗi khi bọn mình nhảy trật nhịp. Và mình nghĩ chỉ cần nhớ như thế về ngày hôm nay là đủ rồi, được thấy anh hạnh phúc, chỉ cần như thế thôi, mình cũng sẽ luôn hạnh phúc.

Khuya rồi, chắc là mình nên đi ngủ để mai còn đi làm. Nhưng hôm nay thật sự vui quá... Thôi, công việc dù sao cũng quan trọng hơn kia mà.


	4. #2

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_4:30 AM_

Mình cứ hay cho rằng sẽ không bao giờ thấy mệt mỏi đến thế này nữa vì vẫn luôn tránh uống say. Nhưng chẳng phải mình vừa tỉnh dậy sau khi đã đắm chìm trong hơi men đó sao? Choáng váng, đau đầu, hoa mắt, mình đều từng trải qua cả, nhưng tất cả đều đã từ rất lâu rồi, nên cảm giác khó chịu này cứ hệt như một người họ hàng xa vốn chưa bao giờ gặp mặt, dù mình đã biết rõ quá nhiều chi tiết về họ.

Mà dù có thế nào, đêm qua cũng thật sự rất tuyệt. Không có cơn đau đầu nào có thể làm mình quên được cái cách anh nhìn về phía người anh gọi là Cabec, khi nỗi ngạc nhiên dần tan biến đi và lấp đầy trong đôi mắt là niềm thích thú. Không có nỗi choáng váng nào đủ để khiến hơi ấm của anh còn hiện diện nơi bàn tay và thắt lưng mình phai nhoà đi được. Và dẫu hoa mắt cách mấy, mình vẫn không thôi trông thấy nụ cười của anh mỗi khi nhắm đôi mắt lại. Có lẽ đã lâu rồi, mình mới liều lĩnh như vậy mà kết quả lại hoàn toàn xứng đáng. Phải, mọi chuyện đều ổn thoả cả rồi kia mà.

Nhân lúc vẫn còn rảnh rỗi, có lẽ mình sẽ giới thiệu về bản thân và vài điều khác liên quan vào quyển sổ này. Vì những thứ đầu tiên mình viết có vẻ không giống một khởi đầu tí nào, mình đành phải viết chúng lại thôi. Mình vốn không thích lắm khi không thể bắt đầu thứ gì đó một cách hẳn hoi, quyển sổ này cũng đâu phải ngoại lệ. Mong là những gì sẽ viết ra đây không quá chắp vá.

Mình là chủ của một quán bar trong vùng. Công việc ở quán tuy ổn định và đủ để mình trang trải qua ngày, nhưng đôi lúc mình vẫn nhận thêm việc tổ chức tiệc bên ngoài, nhất là tiệc của Cheesecake. Làm nhiều hơn bình thường một chút cũng đâu hại gì, vả lại, mình vốn không thể từ chối em ấy được: hai bố con em đều đã rất tốt với mình. Cheese thích tiệc tùng đến mức bố em cũng đã xem đi tiệc là một việc làm bình thường, như đi ngủ hay tỉnh dậy vào buổi sáng. Thậm chí ông còn có vẻ hơi ngấy những buổi tiệc kia, nhưng cứ cố che giấu đi – mình đoán là vì ông muốn chiều con. Em ấy may mắn thật khi có một người bố thương mình như thế.

À, à phải, phần này đáng ra phải dành để nói về bản thân mình kia chứ. Nhưng mình là một người đáng chán, ngoài cái tên Sparkling ra thì chắc ở mình không còn gì đặc biệt nữa. Thật ra mình không thật sự thích tên mình, cũng không ghét nó. Chỉ vì tên là thứ dùng để phân biệt người này với người khác nên mình mới tạm xem như nó đặc biệt thôi. Mà nghĩ lại, thật ra nó cũng bình thường như bao cái tên của mọi người.

Anh thì khác. Anh luôn đặc biệt trong mắt mình, dẫu có nhìn từ đâu, xem xét đến thế nào. Mình nghĩ là có đi đến cùng trời cuối đất thì vẫn sẽ không thể tìm ra được một người nào khác giống anh cả, đơn thuần đến vậy, chân thành đến vậy. Ừ phải, có thể ban đầu anh sẽ khiến người ta ngại bắt chuyện vì dáng vẻ trầm tư và kiệm lời của mình, có lẽ vì vậy mà họ mất hứng. Nhưng thật sự đấy, thật sự: họ chỉ cần kiên nhẫn hơn một chút, biết tỏ ra quan tâm hơn một chút. Khi đã hỏi được đúng câu vào đúng thời điểm, tất cả những điều họ phải làm sau đó là lắng nghe, thế thôi, vì anh sẽ không ngần ngại việc phải nói đâu.

Với tất cả kinh nghiệm làm việc của bản thân, mình phải thừa nhận rằng anh là người dễ tính nhất mình từng gặp. Những đêm đầu tiên đến đây, anh không yêu cầu gì nhiều, chỉ cần mua được rượu để uống. Luôn sẽ là Alexis Lichine Noblesse Medoc: anh có vẻ thích loại đấy. Dù sao thì, lúc mất tỉnh táo, anh thường chỉ ngủ thôi, không lảm nhảm như vài người mình quen. Mình biết ơn điều ấy lắm, dù tất nhiên mỗi người say sẽ mỗi khác, nên sự khác biệt của anh đúng ra cũng chỉ là chuyện bình thường thôi.

Rồi chẳng biết thế nào, một hôm nọ, anh chịu nói chuyện với mình. Hiếm thấy một ai có thể nói năng thoải mái và vô tư như vậy, như thể không hề có người nào khác nghe thấy anh ngoại trừ mình. Hẳn là vì lúc đó men rượu làm anh thấy tự tin hơn với chính bản thân, hoặc là do mình may mắn. Mình chẳng biết nữa. Đôi khi mình vẫn nghĩ về ngày hôm ấy, về những lời anh nói với mình, về ánh mắt của anh. Đôi khi, mình cứ ngỡ như đó là mơ.

Chết thật, mình lại đang viết cái gì thế này? Đáng ra mình không nên viết về anh ở đây, vào giờ này, và nhất là khi đang phải bắt đầu quyển sổ này như thế. Dẫu sao thì, suy đi nghĩ lại, anh chẳng là gì hơn một người khách quen. Chỉ là mình thích anh quá nhiều mà thôi, hơn cả những gì từ "thích" có thể diễn tả. Mình nghĩ thế hẳn có nghĩa là mình yêu anh.

Mình yêu anh.

Mình yêu Vampire.

Lạ lẫm thật đấy, cái cảm giác khi nói ra được điều luôn đè nặng trong lòng sau bao lâu che giấu. Chắc là mình có thấy thích, chắc là thế, mà chắc là cũng có chút ngượng ngùng nữa. Hẳn là sẽ còn tuyệt hơn nếu mình được nói ra trực tiếp với anh.

Nhưng rồi anh sẽ phản ứng ra sao đây?

Thôi, chuyện đó tạm để sang bên. Hôm nay tâm trạng của mình tốt hơn hẳn ngày thường, nên mình sẽ đi làm sớm, tiện thể dọn dẹp lại quán một chút. Có lẽ đây sẽ là một ngày may mắn với mình.

À phải, nếu muốn nói anh nghe về thứ tình cảm ấy, mình vẫn còn có "Cabernet" kia mà.

_11:00 PM_

Hôm nay, như mọi ngày, anh lại đến quán, vẫn ngồi ở chỗ ấy, vẫn gọi loại rượu ấy. Anh có vẻ bồn chồn khi nhìn vào mắt mình, cứ như đang muốn hỏi gì, nhưng mỗi lần mở miệng thì lại quyết định thôi. Mình không biết đấy có phải vì những điều đã xảy ra vào tối hôm qua không. Có khi nào anh đã xiêu lòng trước "Cabernet" chăng? Nhưng không thể đâu, anh vừa gặp Cabernet có một lúc thôi mà, nên điều đó thật sự bất khả thi với một người như anh. Dù sao thì, mình cũng cố gợi chuyện một chút, nhắc đến buổi tiệc để xem phản ứng của anh như thế nào.

Anh có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Mình không hiểu lắm lý do đằng sau vẻ mặt ấy. Có phải vì mình hỏi quá đột ngột hay không? Nhưng mình là người đã mời anh kia mà, tất nhiên mình cũng nên hỏi chứ. Để đáp lại mình, anh chỉ xoa cằm, bảo rằng tuy không thích những chỗ đông người cho lắm, nhưng đêm hôm qua vẫn vui hơn anh đã nghĩ.

Ồ, anh cũng có hỏi sao lại không thấy mình ở đấy.

Có hơi khó trả lời hay không? Mình đã đến buổi tiệc, mình đã ở cùng một nơi với anh, thậm chí mình đã khiêu vũ cùng anh, đã hát cho anh nghe. Nhưng đấy không phải là mình, không, đấy là Cabernet, là một người hoàn toàn khác. Ít ra, với anh thì là thế.

Vậy nên mình quyết định giải thích với anh như đã viện cớ với Cheesecake, rằng lúc tiệc còn sớm, mình đã cảm thấy hơi khó chịu trong người nên phải ra về. Biết làm sao được, đấy là lý do hợp lý nhất còn gì. Nhưng đôi mắt tím kia nhìn mình lo lắng, nên chắc là mình đã sai, đã sai thật rồi.

Từ lúc đấy trở đi, trong khi kể về những chuyện xảy ra trong buổi tiệc, đôi lúc anh cứ dừng lại để hỏi rằng sau đêm qua mình có nghỉ ngơi tốt không, hay trong người đang cảm thấy thế nào. Mình cứ phải cười cho qua, đáp mấy câu nhát gừng rằng mình chẳng sao đâu, chỉ cần ngủ đủ giấc là sẽ ổn. Sau khi nói được một lúc như vậy thì anh im lặng, có lẽ anh đang bận nghĩ về điều gì đó. Rồi bất chợt, anh lên tiếng:

"Cậu có quen ai tên Cabec gì đó không?"

Cabec? À, Cabernet. Mình đã ngạc nhiên như vậy, có lẽ là vì vẫn chưa quen với cách gọi đấy của anh. Mà có lẽ cũng là vì ngạc nhiên rằng anh chú ý đến mình nữa. Nghĩ lại thì, mình là người cuối cùng anh gặp trong buổi tiệc hôm đó, nên điều đó hẳn phải hiển nhiên rồi.

Suy nghĩ một chút, mình quyết định đáp rằng đấy là một người quen của mình vốn sinh sống ở xa, bây giờ đến đây nghỉ mát một thời gian. Anh chớp mắt nhìn mình, rồi khẽ gật đầu. Anh chẳng nghi ngờ gì, phải rồi, với anh, mình và cô ấy là hai kẻ khác nhau kia mà. Có vẻ hơi đáng buồn nhỉ, nhưng dù sao, đối với mình, đấy cũng là tin vui. Điều đấy nghĩa là nếu có lần sau, thì với tư cách là Cabernet, mình vẫn sẽ được tự do ở bên anh.

Nếu có lần sau...

Mình thật sự mong đến lần sau.


	5. #3

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_1:00 PM_

Nếu không phải vì khi nãy dọn nhà, chắc mình cũng sẽ quên hẳn sự tồn tại của quyển sổ này. Buồn cười thật, viết mở đầu đàng hoàng như thế rồi sau đấy lại để vào một xó.

Nói làm sao nhỉ, mấy ngày nay của mình không được tốt lắm. Chính xác hơn thì, mình không thể nào ngừng làm "chuyện đó", và có vài lúc, mình đã bắt đầu ngờ rằng đến cả đôi găng tay kia cũng không thể hỗ trợ mình được nữa rồi. Trong thời gian này, Whip có qua nhà mình một lần, chắc là vì nhận thấy ở mình có điểm gì khác lạ so với bình thường. Mà có khác biệt mấy đâu. Mình chỉ ý thức rõ hơn về sự vô dụng và mất phương hướng của bản thân, thế thôi. Mình chỉ nhận ra sự tồn tại của bản thân chẳng thật sự có mục đích gì, thế thôi.

Whip đến, mang theo một vài món đồ mà đến bây giờ mình vẫn chẳng buồn mở ra xem là gì. Bằng giọng âu lo, Whip bảo rằng cậu ta có để ý, mà lúc nào cậu ta chẳng để ý, rằng trông mình có vẻ thiếu sức sống. Cậu ta hỏi mình có ăn uống đàng hoàng hay không, và mình đành dối rằng có, dẫu cho mình đã không có gì bỏ bụng từ hai ngày trước rồi. Mình còn chẳng có tí động lực nào để đi làm, nói chi đến việc chăm sóc bản thân. Có vẻ nghi ngờ, chắc vì cách mình trả lời hơi lấp lửng, cậu ta hỏi thêm một câu nữa:

"Anh lại tự làm đau mình đấy à?"

Câu hỏi thẳng thắn, vào đúng trọng tâm, và cậu ta nhìn mình đầy chất vấn, đôi mắt hồng rõ ràng đang van xin mình cho cậu một câu trả lời. Đôi mắt hồng ấy đã làm chuyện này với mình biết bao nhiêu lần rồi. Whip vẫn luôn tự hào là cậu chưa bao giờ thất bại trong việc thuyết phục người khác làm điều mình muốn. Nhưng đó là với người ta, với những kẻ ngoài mình ra. Và đó là trước khi "bọn mình" tồn tại.

Đôi lúc, mình phải thú nhận là mình ghét Whipped Cream chết đi được.

"Anh cởi găng tay ra. Cởi ngay ra cho em."

Whip nắm lấy cổ tay mình, và mình rút tay lại ngay. Đấy là lời giải đáp duy nhất mình có cho câu hỏi này.

Đấy lại là lời giải đáp mà người như Whip sẽ không bao giờ chịu hiểu cho và không bao giờ chấp nhận nổi.

Hôm đó, bọn mình cãi nhau. Cũng tốt. Mình không muốn nhớ chi tiết, nhưng có vẻ như cậu ta cuối cùng cũng chịu buông tha mình. Bảo rằng "Anh mà lại làm thế thì em sẽ không quan tâm anh nữa", bảo rằng "Anh có chết thì mặc anh." Buồn cười, cậu ta cứ hành xử như thể bọn mình vẫn là "bọn mình" hồi đó. Cậu ta chỉ muốn vờ tỏ ra quan tâm để bản thân có vẻ tử tế thôi chứ gì? Trong thế giới của Whip, đấy hẳn là định nghĩa của sự tốt bụng, của tình thương yêu, của tất cả những điều lấp lánh trên đời. Mấy tháng ngắn ngủi bên nhau đã giúp mình hiểu quá rõ mặt trái của vẻ ngoài đẹp đẽ ấy.

Trên tất cả, mình ghét việc bản thân mình mới giống cậu ta làm sao.

Nhắc đến lại khó chịu. Thôi thì mình cũng nên chuyển sang chuyện khác.

Đêm mai, Cheesecake sẽ tổ chức tiệc ở nhà em ấy, và như mọi khi, mình nằm trong ban tổ chức. Thiệp mời đã được gửi đi hết rồi, chỉ trừ một tấm thiệp này mình muốn được tận tay đưa. Cheesecake có trông thấy mình để dành lại tấm thiệp ấy, em trêu rằng chắc hẳn mình để dành nó cho "bạn gái". Em cứ huyên thuyên mãi về việc mình có người tình mà không cho em biết, trong khi em vốn là "em gái" mình chứ phải ai đâu xa lạ. Mình chỉ cười mỗi lần em chuyển chủ đề đang nói sang chuyện ấy, bảo rằng sớm hay muộn gì thì em cũng sẽ được gặp cô ấy thôi, nên đừng có mà tò mò nữa. Mình còn lo rằng em sẽ nghi ngờ, nên bảo thêm là chỉ muốn dành cho em chút bất ngờ thôi mà.

Ôi Cheesecake, tội nghiệp Cheesecake.

Em sẽ chẳng bao giờ đoán được rằng Sparkling mà em biết lại là một kẻ đồng tính.

Nhưng thôi, chắc là mình nên ngừng viết. Hiện tại, dù đã thấy đỡ hơn mấy hôm trước phần nào, mình cũng chẳng viết được gì ngoài mấy thứ tiêu cực này cả. Có lẽ thay vào đó, mình nên chờ anh đến rồi đưa thiệp mời cho anh. Dù rằng tận buổi tối anh mới đến cơ.


	6. tác giả kể plot vì gần như ngưng viết rồi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nhưng mình có thể sẽ xoá nếu có ngày nào đó viết lại tiếp. Ai biết.

Về mặt hình thức, 98% là quyển nhật ký của Sparkling viết về persona khác của mình, một cô gái mang tên Cabernet, vốn được "tạo ra" để có thể yêu thương Vampire mà không phải cảm thấy tội lỗi (vì trong AU này, Sparkling là gay, lại còn từng theo đạo, nên yea internalized homophobia). Quyển nhật ký còn nói về những kỷ niệm giữa "Cabernet" và Vampire nữa, về cách mối quan hệ giữa hai người từ bạn bè thân thiết trở thành friends with benefits, và điều đó đã tạo nên nhiều mâu thuẫn nội tâm cho Sparkling như thế nào. Một ngày nọ thì mọi chuyện đổ vỡ ra hết cả, rồi "Cabernet" thú nhận sự thật. Nhưng quyển nhật ký không viết gì thêm sau đó cả.

Ngoài phần nhật ký ra thì 98% còn thêm vài ngoại truyện nữa. Ngoại truyện đầu tiên nằm ở đầu, tên là 2%. Ngoại truyện thứ hai là... một cái kết có hậu, tên là 100%. Ngoại truyện thứ ba kể lại toàn bộ sự việc trong entry nhật ký cuối cùng nhưng theo góc nhìn của Vampire, mình quên tên rồi. Còn một cái ngoại truyện smut thì tên là S.

Một chi tiết quan trọng nhưng không thể hiện trong phần chính là: Vampire cũng có tình cảm với Sparkling, nhưng mà ngại và well không biết người ta nghĩ như thế nào về việc một người đàn ông lại yêu một người đàn ông khác nên không dám nói. Đến lúc người ta hỏi thì hoảng xong lại nói dối là thích một cô này, nên người ta mới tưởng ổng thẳng.

Về đoạn nhạy cảm thì, hai người này ("Cabernet" và Vampire) làm với nhau khi Vampire bịt mắt. Vậy thì Vampire không thấy được kia là một người nam, và theo ý của "Cabernet", sẽ dễ tưởng tượng rằng bên cạnh mình là người con gái mình thương. Tuy nhiên Vampire lại làm khi nghĩ về Sparkling, ouch.

Về ngoại truyện S: Lần đầu hai người này make out, Vamp đang say xong kiểu định gọi tên Sparkling ý xong nhận ra người kia là "Cabernet". Nên là chỉ gọi đến chữ S thôi, làm người ta??? bối rối??? Và rồi cái ngoại truyện S cũng có cảnh gần gần như vậy. "Cabernet" kêu người ta gọi tên mình đi, và người ta im một lúc. Nếu như bình thường thì Vamp sẽ gọi là Cabec thôi vì thấy tên dài lười đọc, nhưng lần này thì gọi hẳn hoi Cabernet luôn...


End file.
